GlassBox
by Sky-racer6
Summary: Two months ago, Ash disappeared. But Serena, Clemot, and Bonnie don't give up hope. With help from Alain and Elvya, they finally find the black-haired trainer, although not like this.


**(a/n: this is my first fanfic on here. Cross posted on Wattpad. Read and review!)**

Trapped in a glass box. He couldn't see anything outside that box. No idea how long he had been in here. Hours? Days? Months? Years? There was nothing to mark the passing of time. What he did know was that he was tired and hungry. Outside the glass box, Darkrai/Deoxys hybrid and a Gardevoir/Zorawark hybrid were floating side by side in a black expanse, invisibly watching the glass box and the boy inside.

"He has not lasted nearly as long as you said he would," the Darkrai/Deoxys hybrid remarked, sneaking a glance at his companion.

"Do not give up on it just yet. I assure you, it will last far longer than any other human has," the Gardevoir/Zorawark hybrid paused, meeting Darkrai's eyes before their gazes returned to their 'experiment', "Do not underestimate it," she said, this time not taking her eyes off the glass box.

"Dream Eater?" the Darkrai/Deoxys asked, his eyes already glowing with the ability (if you could call it that). The Gardevoir nodded and it grew stronger.

He had been sitting with his back to one of the glass walls when it started; Clemot, Bonnie and Serena were in a darkening street. At first, he was overjoyed to see them again, but that was replaced by surprise as the three started running the opposite direction from him. He noticed that their clothes were covered in dirt and Bonnie was missing part of her ponytail. What's going on? What are they running from? At first, he thought it was a vision, something that was to happen in the future. He was wrong, it was a memory, something that had happened in the past. He watched as it unfolded, him ordering Pikachu to unleash its strongest thunderbolt possible at Clemot and Bonnie, who had been standing close to one another. The former pushed the latter behind him and took the thunderbolt. He then turned until he was facing Serena, who was shad been standing slightly apart from the others. In his right hand was a knife he was ignoring Clemot and Bonnie's frantic shouts and... he threw it at the honey-blonde, piercing her in through the heart. He had killed Serena. When it ended, he fell to his knees, utterly horrified.

"You may just be correct," the Darkrai/Deoxys said, as the rather frightening memory ended.

"This is only preliminary. When I use my powers on it. You will see its true strength." the Gardevoir/Zorawark told her companion coldly.

Clemot, Bonnie and Serena were seated around a cafe table, Ash's Pikachu was standing on that table. They all were in good health and more importantly, Serena was alive. Their facial expressions the exact opposite of happiness and joy.

"This doesn't make sense!" Bonnie shrieked as her brother looked up at her.

"I mean, Ash has been missing now for two months and we just sit around," she added.

"Bonnie, this is all we can do. We have no idea where Ash is or if he's even alive," Clemot reminded her as Serena nodded without saying anything. Two weeks ago, a month and a half since Ash had first gone missing, when they had exhausted all other options. Clemot had suspicions that the black-haired trainer had been taken by Pokemon as Ash had been covered in a blue glow of the Pokemon ability Physic and his disappearance could have been caused by the Pokemon move Teleportation. Clemot had rigged Serena's tablet to search for unusual phenomenon and unusual Pokemon.

The pink tablet suddenly let out a loud high-pitched beep, cutting through the group's silence. A red dot appeared not far from their current location. During the two months, Serena and Clemot had both caught new Pokemon, a shiny Noviern and a Manectic respectively. As she stood, the honey-blonde released the large bat-like pokemon from its Pokeball. The sound of a female voice yelling "You might want our help!" caused them all to turn around. There were two people coming towards them, a tall fair-skinned girl with teal-colored hair (who had yelled) with a Gardevoir/Lunanala hybrid was accompanied by Alain and his Charizard.

"Everyone, Sylva. Sylva, everyone," Alain introduced his companion. Sylva nodded at Alain before addressing her Gardevoir/Lunanala hybrid, "Luna, if you may?" It nodded and a scene appeared on the air between them. A Darkrai/Deoxys hybrid and a Gardevoir/Zorawark hybrid were floating in front of a small glass box and inside was a very familiar black-haired boy.

"It's Ash!" Serena exclaimed, shocked.

"We saw that on our way here. But those hybrids and that box are constantly moving so we better hurry," Alain told them.

"Do you have any flying-type Pokemon that can support you?" Sylva asked as Clemot shook his head.

"I have my Noviern," Serena offered as Sylva took out two Pokeballs and release a Pidgeot and a Charizard. She then offered them the use of her Pidgeot for the time.

After Darkrai/Deoxys had used his Dream Eater ability, the two had moved away from the glass box and were having an argument.

"I say we flood the box to see how long it survives!" the Darkrai/Deoxys yelled.

"Not yet, if we do that now then it will be dead! We will use Frost. Humans are far less resistant to the cold then we are," the Gardevoir/Zorawark hybrid countered, her voice calm and even.

"Fine, fine. That should be interesting, at the very least," he grumbled, giving up on arguing with the hybrid. The two moved back towards the glass box, where their 'experiment' was slumped against a wall. In the Darkrai/Deoxys' hands, two spheres of ice formed but then disappeared as the glass of the box started fogging up as the air inside rapidly chilled. He was shaken out of his daze by the suddenly cold temperature. Shivering slightly, he pulled his legs up towards his body, in an attempt to conserve body heat.

Alain and Sylva were on their Charizards, Clemot and Bonnie were on Sylva's Pidgeot and Serena and Ash's Pikachu was on her Noviern. They were heading to where Alain and Sylva had previously seen the hybrids and the glass box that held Ash captive. The two pokemon had stopped moving for the time and were currently located in a good-sized cave. The two Charizards, Sylva's Pidgeot and Serena's Noviern landed in front of the aforementioned cave.

"There are humans outside! and moving in our direction!" Darkrai shrieked as his companion used her physic abilities to see what the Darkrai had told her. It was true, five humans, two Charizards, a Pidgeot, and a Noviern were making their way through the cave towards them.

"Flood the box and we will our leave," the Gardevoir/Zorawark said, cutting off her physic abilities so the view of the approaching group disappeared. This filled the two with sick, twisted happiness. Further up the mountain was a spring whose water disappeared, leaving it bone dry. Most of the spring's water reappeared inside the glass box. Due to the previously frigid temperature, Ash's fingers and toes were numb and when the water started appearing, he found it tremendously hard to keep his head above its surface.

"We may leave," the Gardevoir/Zorawark hybrid told her companion as she teleported them both away, leaving the glass box and the black-haired trainer to his inevitable fate.

When the group finally arrived at the location of the glass box, deep within the cave, they found the hybrids gone and the box was rapidly filling up with water. They all faced that box with horrified expressions. Growling, Pikachu's tail was covered in metal and it proceeded to hit the box with its tail. The glass cracked and broke, letting the water inside out in a rush. They had managed to shake themselves out of the shock and Clemot and Serena rushed forward, the risk of the glass shards forgotten. Bonnie had made to follow them but Sylva and Alain had held her back. "You're too small, you would get hurt by those glass shards," Sylva told her as the two other trainers carried Ash, who appeared to be unconscious, away from the now destroyed box and towards them. No one said anything when Clemot felt for a pulse, finding none, the look he gave Serena told her all she needed to know. The honey-blonde gasped and backed away shakily.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, concerned as both Clemot and Serena had a sad and downcast expression on their faces.

"Ash... is, he's dead," Serena choked out as Alain and Sylva's eyes widened at the tragic news.

A week later, a reporter for PokéNews is standing in front of Delia Ketchum's house where Delia, Professor Oak and all of Ash's traveling companions were gathered.

"One week ago today, Ash Ketchum was drowned, witness report that a Darkrai/Deoxys hybrid and a Gardevoir/Zorawark hybrid are to blame. Today is an extremely sad occasion to those who knew Ash and those who he had made a difference to," as she finished, the reporter herself burst into tears.

THE END


End file.
